


your hoodies (come wrapped around me)

by Tarredion



Series: birthday gifts [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, House Cleaning, M/M, Moving, Post-Coming Out Videos (Phandom), Sharing Clothes, york hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: Unpacking for their move into bigger quarters, Dan finds an ancient treasure in the back of their conjoined closet.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: birthday gifts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596304
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	your hoodies (come wrapped around me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Mel, and don’t mind me publishing this days early lol! I decided, for once, to write it way in advance.. and finished rather quickly! - have a wonderful day, and later bday, is also what I’m trying to say :3

Dan reaches out to touch the familiar, green fabric. It’s nippy after so many years untouched in the back of their closet, but not overly uncomfortable to the touch once he’s dusted it off.

Carefully, he takes it down from the rack. Out and exposed in the open air, grazed by the faint afternoon light from the window, The York hoodie glows brightly neon. And then a thought pops into his head.

With swift movements, back aching and cracking from hauling things all day, he pulls his black turtleneck off his torso and replaces it with the hoodie. It’s softer against his skin than the other shirt, the inside fluffing up at the friction, and he feels instantly warmer.

It might also have something to do with its connotations, and not just the isolation it provides. And he knows it does.

Unsurprisingly, Dan has grown quite a bit over the years, even since 2014 when he wore it last. The hoodie is still slightly oversized, but there’s a stretch in some places, like across his chest and shoulders. The letters are hoisted up further than he remembers, and nowadays he can actually feel their contour without jutting forward. The sweater paws don’t appear, either.

He studies himself in the floor-length mirror, taking in the sight, before he sucks in a deep breath. The smell of Phil has lingered, despite how long its been stuffed away. He brings the sleeves to his face, breathing it in, in all its sugary and floral sweet glory.

His heart steadies, so used to Phil’s comforting arms and closeness for all the senses, and he relaxes a bit in the hold of himself.

Somewhere downstairs there’s a crash, as Phil drops a box on his way out. At least Dan hopes it’s a box. Though it probably is, considering most of their things have already been packed up in them. 

“I’m okay!” travels up the stairs, and then _ footsteps _ . He feels himself audibly gulp, but the jittery feeling stays.

Dan can’t help but to bury his face in the scrunched neckline, colour rushing to his cheeks, knowing Phil’s about to walk into the bedroom any moment now. It’s the only place in the flat not shrunk down into a space barely bigger than a shoebox, and so there’s nowhere else he can be on his way to.

The door creaks open, and he swivels on the spot. A smile spreads across Phil’s face, his eyes crinkling as he lays his wonderful, sparkling blue eyes upon Dan, and he steps into the room.

A word seems to play on his lips, but it falls flat like his feet upon the floor, and once he halts Dan shifts his gaze away.

“You’re wearing my hoodie!” he cries, exasperated, and gravelly voice full of glee. Dan feels himself nod, though he’s not sure quite how to feel until Phil’s arms are squeezing around him. Tight.

Phil buries his nose in his neck, cold as ever, with Dan shrinking in his boyfriend’s grasp, tickling his skin with his hot breath. Shivers tangle themselves as they run up his spine, sending sensations, hot like electric sparks, through his whole body.

Once he lets go, Phil plants a rough and ecstatic kiss on his lips. He almost whines when he moves away, but Phil just laughs.

“You look cute like this, y’know,” Phil whispers, one hand running through his crisp ginger hair, the other correcting his glasses. “You should wear my hoodies more often. Makes me all skittish and warm, reminds me you’re really mine.”

Face flushing again, Dan tugs on the hem of the hoodie. Phil always knows exactly how to make him blush the strongest, and how to make him feel all embarrassed. One way is complimenting him. Another one is telling him he ‘belongs’ to Phil. Might be a side effect of the whole amazingphil-celebrity-crush phase he had before they got together. 

“Shut upngh-..” he grumbles, burying his face in the bright sleeves, Phil’s heartwarming laughter ringing in his ears.

It calms and subdues after a while, and Dan escapes from his own misery with a pout.

Brushing his curls out of the way, Phil squishes his cheeks. He can’t help but to scoff.

“Well, we all know it’s true.” Phil states, and his smile could certainly set him on fire. With a peck, Dan melts in his grip, arms falling lax to his side.

Deciding to be helpful, Phil lets him go, and picks up one of the piles of clothing that has accumulated by the side of the bed. “Suppose I’ll slave away, again.” he says, shooting his boyfriend a wink. “You’re just too cute for hard labor. Go and rest on the sofa, or something.”

Not up for putting off some rest, Dan gives him yet another sweet kiss, the movement of his smooth lips against his own chapped ones stirring and exhilarating. 

He moves out of the room, afterwards, creating pitter patter with lighter feet. “Keep the hoodie on!” Phil shouts after him, making him chuckle under his breath. 

He collapses on the sofa, legs pulled close to his chest. With fingers treading around on the fabric, he thinks he most certainly will.


End file.
